Dr Love
by Starlet36
Summary: Hopeless at dating? No worries, Dr. Love aka hot Yami has pledged to make sure love is guaranteed...But with a bossy CEO as a client and a girl NOT falling in love with him (gasp), keeping that promise will be harder than Yami thought...(YxT SxS)
1. An Unlucky Dr Love

**Chapter 1: Smooth, Suave, Sexy, and Stupid (Quadruple S's!)**_  
_by Starlet36

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, and to say this wasn't partially inspired by the movie Hitch then I'd be lying but I've had this idea in my head for a long time. This fic will not be like the movie.  
I hope you like it!

* * *

_  
Dr. Love's Dating Service_

_We're here to help you, the common man!  
Ever wanted the girl that was out of your league!  
__Ever thought that you could get her with just a little help?  
__Are you hopeless at dating?_

_Worry no more, because Dr. Love has answers! Three dates and I'll have you in your woman's arms. Then it will be up to you. But till then, withmy policy of never having once failed…_

_Love is Guaranteed. _

_(But that does not mean you aren't protected from doing some pretty embarrassing things..._)

_Call 555-545 today! –Dr. Love

* * *

_

Who was Dr. Love? The man that woman swooned over and men idolized? Well, if I told you, you'd probably laugh at first.  
His name? Well, he didn't know it untilsome months ago. It was Atem, but truth be told he was rather more fond of Yami. Yes, Dr. Love was a former Pharaoh of Egypt.  
Ironic? Very.  
At 5'7 a young man in his late teens walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his leather jeans. Probably the first word that came to mind when you saw him was 'EXOTIC'. A clean crisp white shirt above the black leather was covered by a black leather jacket. But that wasn't what made him so exotic. It was not the carefully arranged contrasting gold jewelry around his arms that screamed it. Nor was it the exotic tri-colored hair of black adorned with fiery red tips, and golden bangs draped casually over his face that left you breathless…thoughthey did make a nice effect, no?  
No, it was his eyes. The eyes of exotic crimson. The depthless ruby eyes so piercing that they seemed to know your soul, your innermost thoughts with just one look. Those were what made him so successful, so incredibly sexy…

And so incredibly prone to stupidity.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Yami, or Dr. Love as his clients called him, scolded himself. He'd forgotten to set his alarm clock, woken up in a drunken haze on his bed, and had been so dazed and detached with reality that he didn't realize that his bed had an end. Thus the great pharaoh had landed in a tangled heap on the floor, cursing fate and the day he was kicked back onto Earth with a body. His poor royal heiny now had a bruise.

"Well, God forbid that," was his dear, caring hikari Yugi's response.  
Bless his little heart for being so thoughtful.  
(Ra, and he was supposed to be the 'light'. Tch, yeah right.)

So it was that a late, grumpy Yami had missed his duel and was now lazily walking down the streets of Domino with no client and thus jobless. He brushed a hand through his unruly, uncombed hair and gave a wink and a smirk to two passing blondes. As expected the two instantly gave a high-pitched giggle and started talking the language of 'girl talk' that no sane man could ever understand. But who said Yami was sane? He could just make out 'hot…sexy…and…OMG, he's checking me out!' but that was more than enough to keep his sore ego afloat. Really, it wasn't his fault that the girls were practically clambering over him. Well, that was what he kept telling himself. That and that his hair was natural.  
_Liar, liar pants on fire _That would be the little voice in his head.  
'But it is natural!' Great, now he was talking back to it, not a good sign.  
_...Oh in your dreams Pharaoh of the (cough)magickedhairgel(cough)  
_  
And they say that the first sign of insanity is the talking voices. Honestly, it really begins when you live more than a normal human should live…well, let's just say it _does_ things to you.

Example? He knew what freshly baked muffins _really_ meant by now. As to how he figured that out…(shudder) just don't ask...buthe had now promised himself to never ever use the Millennium Rod again. Another one? When he had no clients or duels…he watched _Oprah_ religiously, and had now officially concluded that she was a mage who could get you to do practically anything. He often woke up bewildered in the morning with two pairs of must-have fuzzy unnecessary slippers, a book on feminism, and an odd desire to eat healthy.  
But truly, deep down Yami was tired of being a ladies' man, he was tired of seeing his successful clients from Joey and Mai to Yugi and Rebecca so, so…happy. Ugh. Yes, ever since his fatal rejection by Princess Nephyt, Yami had been secretly longing the only thing he couldn't have…love.

But he'd rather let Kaiba win and Bakura become Pharaoh than admit that.

And _that_ was saying something, Yami thought ruefully. He gave a smile to one of his grateful clients as he walked by with his new girlfriend on his arm. So he walked down the streets, watching, always watching life go on by. Couples kiss, couples break up, couples either make up or move on; really after a while any bimbo could see a pattern. Never once did he question his job, it madesurprisingly good pay (duel money puh-lease, no one unless you're a CEO can live on that paycheck) and he did enjoy his clueless clients. And his reputation in the men world as a sex idol for never having once failed to get a girl...was a nice little bonus. Hehad neverquestioned himself, not in duels, not in his job, nor in his lives...until he met HER.

Yami always managed to put away that nagging persistent voice that sounded too much like his hikari, that damn conscience that kept telling him:

_Always watching, but never living...  
_  
It was ba-ack. Lovely. 'What do I know about living!' the Pharaoh thought bitterly to that annoying voice, 'techinically I'm already dead!'

_Excuses, excuses. Crazy pharaoh, if you're so sure of yourself smart-ass then explain why Nephyt rejected you?  
_  
Yami had no answer to the Nephyt part of the question...but he did have a retort to the little voice  
'I'm not crazy!' he said stubbornly in the same voice most toddlers use in defense that they didn't break the dish with their identical muddy handprints on it. Great defense.

_Then why are you talking to me?_

He had a point there.

You know that you're reaching rock bottom if you just got served by your own conscience/little voice. Yami merely glared at himself, the little voice, and turned to his technological planner/cell phone/text messenger, his bible. Literally. Hmmmmm, looks like he had one new voice mail. Funny, this person had managed to block his caller ID. Ah well; he pressed the button.

"I have called to ask of your…_services_ (this seemed particularly hard for the man to say)…" came the deep businesslike voice. Yami raised his eyebrows at the man's haughty tone. "Meet me in the park at 3:00 p.m. sharp. Don't be late. Hold on." theman continued before pausing for aminute to talk to some executive. Yami's eyebrows became hidden under his bangs as he was astonished at the man's arrogance. _He was put on hold!_ "...I'll be wearing a white trench coat, am 7 feet tall, and will be sitting in bench 63. If you're just a hoax as I believe you are…" the man pauses for a moment, and his voice becomes very icy and gains an intimidating growl. "then I will make your life a living hell for wasting my time." Click.

Yami's eyebrows were so high up that they becameliterally invisible. Well, he was friendly...NOT. One would think that it was the man who was in charge, and not Yami. Who did he think he was? Yami considered his plan of action.

This client was definitely going to be a challenge...BUT it was obvious with that overheard talk that he was loaded. And that was all that mattered, right?  
But Yami had a familiar annoyed feeling as he thought over the man's arrogant, all-knowing attitude. Who knew that the benches even had numbers? Who even had the time to count them?  
But more importantly…why in Ra's name did he sound so familiar?…

He was so lost in his thoughts that his stylus slipped from his fingers. He bent his head down and looked up.

It was then that he saw HER.

It was her slender fingers that gripped the black stylus and handed it back to Yami with a small smile. But it wasn't the pretty hands that captured his attention. With any other woman he would've given a flirtatious smile, a wink, and maybe if she was lucky, his phone number. No, it was her stunning azure eyes that held a mischievous 'I know something you don't' look in them. She had short rich mahogany hair that just brushed past her ears, and her whole body seemed to have a grace to it. It was entrancing...Yami shook his head, surprised at his foreign thoughts...  
(Yami squinted up at her from the ground) She seemed awfully familiar as well…  
Of, course Yami flashed her his most charming smirk as he glanced at her slender legs. He was just a guy after all.

Countdown till the giggles:

3…

Give it a moment.

2…

Hmmm, maybe she needed a little more persuasion. His crimson eyes were blasted to high on the sexy-o-meter.

1…

Okay, raise the sexy-o-meter to lust…

0…

Huh! Sexy-o-meter has reached dangerous level! Danger, danger, you're going down! Nooooooooo…**BOOM. **

Why wasn't she giggling! She merely flashed him a smirk in reply. She put the pen in his pocket, straightened his jacket, and gave his bang a tweak before getting out of his proximity. No one, and he meant NO ONE was allowed to touch his hair. Ask the K.O.'d half of Domino that were still murmuring dazedly to themselves "But it looked like a wig…"  
But she did. And Yami did nothing to stop her. Weird.

"Nice seeing you…Pharaoh Atem," she whispered, eyes glittering in mirth at his stupefied expression.

So of course he was extremely distracted by this beautiful yet odd girl as he sprung up like he'd been electrocuted. What the-? How did she-?  
The girl's grin only grew wider as she fought to hide giggles beneath a hand. She was laughing _AT HIM!  
_(TT)…Hmph, this day just got weirder and weirder…What else could go wrong?

Ah, the dreaded question that has gotten humanity into trouble for so many ages. Foras everysane, non-Pharaoh human shouldknows:never tempt fate.

So of course Yami didn't see the full garbage can in front of him.

* * *

**So…do you like?** **Should I continue?**I would love to know your thoughts on it! Lame, boring, good, bad? (Oh yeah, to readers of my other fic, 'Hikariness', I'll update as soon as I can)  
If Ch. 2 is written it will be about Dr. Love's new client…and just take a wild guess as to who he is… 

**_PLZ _**R & R! (You'd be making an authoress very happy!)

Starlet36


	2. The CEO Client

Wow, thanks for the encouraging reviews!  
Well, last chapter we saw our pharaoh begin of streak of bad luck…and it just gets better and better (mwuhahaha!)!

I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was having a huge writers' block with this story! I can write the beginning chapter easily, I know how the story's going to end…but the middle…uh, no clue. Weird, I know.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.  
Oh, just as a forewarning when I wrote this I was in a very sarcastic mood. But then again I think my writing style always has some sarcasm…anyways, you were warned. Enjoy :D

* * *

There are moments in life where one feels that the whole world is against you. 

Pharaoh Atem was having one of those moments.

Like they had a meeting while you were sleeping on the best ways to publicly humiliate him while making sure that every thing and being (or other) would be put against him. Before today Yami had been an avid believer of 'forging your own destiny' holy faith; the belief where everything happens for a reason and though it may seem really unlucky it's all _just_ a coincidence.

Coincidence his a-

Now as we can see, the pharaoh had changed his hailed, beloved holy belief into something less err holy. Well, to be frank this almighty belief was now CRAP. Um, literally.

"_Holy crap!_" Yami muttered to himself angrily. (You see?) Where the hell had that garbage can come from! One would think it was some horrible twist of fate!

The timing had been perfect. It was right before the garbage truck came. Cruelly ironic. Yami could tell that the garbage men were struggling not to point and laugh as they took the empty garbage can. He could hear peals of laughter ringing as they drove away. This was not Yami's day. And the fun just didn't end there.

Yami was covered from head to toe in an indistinguishable substance that could be classified as 'dangerous chemicals' by the FBI and by coincidental chance smelled like hell. The lovely tri spikes that graced Yami's exotic head where a golden crown once adorned it…was now replaced by a rotting, most lovely, banana peel.

All hail the almighty banana Pharaoh!

"My leather pants are ruined!" Yami wailed as he wiped his eyes of the toxic goo and looked at his now café mush-covered (with only Ra-knows-what gunk limited edition, just for you, you lucky pharaoh!) expensive leather pants. Ra, he didn't even want to THINK about what was going on with his heavy, bedraggled, ruined hair. He might just cry. But he was strong. He was a pharaoh. A sex god. A symbol of manliness. Pharaohs/sex gods/symbols did NOT cry.

Okay, so maybe he sniffled. So sue him.

Well, until he heard a noise that sounded a lot like…giggling. Yami snapped his head up at the speed of light as his eyes dried up faster than you can say "Sahara desert" as he remembered himself: he was in PUBLIC. And not just any public, this public consisted of very pretty girls especially the one who was trying her hardest to muffle her giggle. Unsuccessfully. And guess what? It was the same beautiful girl who'd tweaked his bangs. And was incredibly, almost ethereally beautiful. And was laughing her ass off.

"Are you (giggle) alright (giggle) Yami?" the prettiest girl asked of him while her azure eyes had tears in them. Tears, you might ask, well not to worry it means she cared. Until Yami realized they were tears of laughter.  
The world is a very cruel place.

**TT** "Do I _look_ alright?" Yami growled as he flicked off a rotten apple core off his once-white sleeve. He winced as he attempted to pry out what seemed like someone's Italian meatball, sauce infested, spaghetti along with, oh joy, sprinkles. And that's not all folks! Yami's hair was also extremely sticky from the master of substances, Coca Cola.

"Here, let me get that," she murmured suddenly (without giggling) as she held her breath and pried a handful of sticky noodles from a sticky slumped tri-colored spike.

Yami was utterly baffled. Women just did NOT stick their pristine hands into icky gooey hair.

"Err what did you just do?" Yami asked the girl. She blinked up at him cutely through her sky blue eyes with an expression of 'DUH.' written all over it as she glanced at him in surprise.

"I took the sticky spaghetti out of your hair, silly!" she said her cheerful voice ringing through the air happily. She wiped her sauce-covered hands on the nearby brick wall and then returned to a still bewildered pharaoh.

"But your hands are still sticky from getting the gunk out," Yami pointed out in a small, polite voice. 'He sounds so adorable!' the girl thought secretly to herself before chiding herself. 'Stop it, you can't fall for him again…not after you spent so much time forgetting everything about him… '

"No worries. I can live with sticky hands but you seem very downtrodden on the whole," the girl broke off for a moment to collect herself as she saw the banana peel still remained kingly on his head. She transformed the halfway giggle into a gasp as she saw the irked look go across his face. "err garbage incident." She finished.

Yami smiled at her effort to stop laughing, but nonetheless let a sexy smirk cover his emotions as he winked lustily at the girl. She looked stunning despite her plain outfit of a modestly cut white shirt with a dark blue schoolgirl skirt.

"I look dashing, don't I?" Yami asked teasingly as he locked his intense crimson eyes onto azure. And then the whole effect was ruined by the banana peel slipping onto his noble nose.

She mustn't laugh, she mustn't laugh…The girl puffed her cheeks as she fought the inevitable giggle. "Mmmmmmff,"

"What is it my pretty muse?" Yami asked once more with his eyes twinkling in mirth (ignoring the girl's blowfish impersonation). Some of the sticky noodles that had evaded the girl's hands now came tumbling down.

SMACK.

Yami just got noodle slapped with lovely red/Coke dribbling down the side of his cheeks. The noodles surprisingly looked like a wig gone wrong for Barbie. The girl's cheeks reached maximum puffed level.

The good girl had always been taught that laughing at people was rude, impolite, mean…ah to hell with it, the girl thought, as she looked at the mop of "hair".

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she howled in hysterical laughter as she let out the breath from her blowfish cheeks therefore spraying Yami with droplets of spit.

Lovely. Yami wiped the spit/sauce/Coke off his face with a resounding wet gooey smack as the foreign substance hit the pavement.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said in between breaths as she blushed pink. "It's just that those noodles hehehehe! Are just so funny! And I remember how serious you used to be during your duels! Ha!" she chortled her eyes sparkling. Ignoring her hysterical laughter _at him_ (not _with him_ mind you) Yami's curiosity was peaked at her last comment.

"How can you know how serious I was during my duels? You weren't there," Yami pointed out with as much dignity as a man covered in garbage could. Which wasn't much let me tell you.

Suddenly the laughter died.

"You don't remember me at all pharaoh?" she asked piteously with an expression that looked saddened and above all hurt. Errrr…was she one of his past "acquaintances"?

"Ummm…hmmmm there's only a certain number of people who know that I'm a pharaoh," Yami muttered to himself before remembering that it was a sexy nickname he let some of his "acquaintances" call him. Damn. Well, that sure narrowed it down to basically the whole female population of Domino.

"Here," the girl said softly fishing out a card from her skirt pocket. In bold it read **Dance Classes for the Youth** with a little ballerina below. Hmmm, this DID ring a bell. But the bell was ringing too far off in Yami's wee mind.

"I'm very sorry miss, but I just don't remember," Yami said forlornly as he gave up. "Dancing does ring a bell though…hmmmm," he muttered far off into space in the same way great thinkers do when they're about discover something that will change the world forever.

"Tutus. Are. Pink." He murmured intelligently as if the ink ballerina would give him a clue.

Ding ding ding! We have a Nobel Prize Winner for stupidity!

The woman blinked at him; he couldn't be that stupid could he? Why, he was a great pharaoh in his day who'd sacrificed himself for the good of his people! Pharaohs were smart.

Yami's stomach rumbled, "Oh, and butter smells good."

.-;;; Then again Pharaoh Yami is one of those exceptions.

The girlpractically ranoff with a very quickgoodbythinking how much people could change over time. Hmph, he was just a stupid pharaoh after all (a/n: it's a small world after all…JK! Don't kill me!) With his abnormal pointy hair that looked like it could be counted as a lethal weapons in airplane security check, and his great height (um, not)…he was nothing special. Then she remembered his undying loyalty and bravery. Then she remembered that deep sexy voice he always held and whenever he said her name in it, her heart did a little flip flop. And then his exotic crimson eyes, sigh, smoldering with passion. And then something extraordinary happened. Her heart did something it hadn't done in a long, long time: it fluttered. Damn.

"At least tell me your name, miss!" Yami cried out after her, hoping he hadn't offended her. This wasn't his style at all; girls were supposed to come to HIM, not vice versa. But for some reason he had rampant rabid butterflies flapping around his stomach. Yami was desperate.

The girl stopped, her gleaming hair giving a small swoosh as inertia took its toll. If Yami's hands weren't so disgusting at the moment he would've longed to run his fingers down its silky surface.

"Do you really want to know my name Pharaoh Atem?" she asked softly her back facing him. Nonetheless with her calm, solemnity it seemed as though she had shouted it.

"Please, I prefer Yami," Yami said and if Yami could see her he would've seen the girl grinning thinking 'That old pharaoh…still noble. Still stupid. Still hot. And still keeping that nickname after all the trouble we went for his real one…Ah well, I prefer Yami too'.

"And I would be delighted to know the name of such a beautiful girl," Yami murmured. And the pharaoh was still arrogant. The girl paused for a moment, and gave a small smile as she reached a decision.

He had been her first love after all. He deserved to know her name.

"It's Tea," she said simply, not turning around.

There was a sharp gasp as realization struck, "**_TEA!_** As in Tea _GARDNER?_!" Yami shouted surprised, dazed, confused, embarrassed, delighted all combined into one muddled emotion.

But as Yami turned to look at the spot where Tea was wanting to ask her so many things, wanting to touch her make sure she was real and not a memory…

He realized she was long gone.

Just great. The girl he'd thought about for years had once again slipped from his grasp.

Ah, but wait something was on the ground! Yami hurried over there ignoring the squish squelch sound his gooey, smelly boots made as he made his way over to the odd folded object on a sea of gray sidewalk. Yami picked it up and realized it was a worn picture that had been folded many timesover a long time. Yami opened the creased picture opened and immediately knew it belonged to Tea. Yami remembered that day very clearly; it had been the day Tea was leaving for a famous dance institution in New York, and they threw a party at the Turtle Game shop as a goodbye party. It would've been normal if it had been the picture of Yugi and Tea, Ryou, an invisible moody Bakura, and Tea, Joey and Tea, Serenity and Tea, Mai and Tea, Mokuba and Tea, even Duke or Tristan with Tea or anyone else for that matter wouldn't have made Yami gasp and stumble backwards in utter shock. For although Tea had had all of those pictures taken, this photo was not a picture of Yugi and Tea, Mai and Tea, or any of the "gang". It was the last pairing Yami ever expected to see.

Becauseit was a picture of _Yami _and Tea.

And it was a very odd one at that. In a very unYamilike rare display of affection Yami, wanting to be different and stand out, had spontaneously wrapped his arms around Tea's neck and pressed his cheek against hers as a smirking Joey took the picture. Both were smiling coquettishly and sweetly back at a real Yami as they were entwined around each other. Oddly, a surprised Tea hadn't objected at all.

Out of all the pictures that had been taken that day she had been carrying _this_ one in her pocket. Why? Yami didn't know, but he would find out. At least now, he had an excuse to stalk–err he meant track–her down. He'd have to return the picture. He tucked the picture as he glanced at Tea's business card. Nothing important except…

Well, lookie here...On the very bottom was a telephone number. Now whose could it be? Bugs Bunny? Seto Kaiba? He had no clue.

"I slay myself," Yami chuckled at his own corny joke. Well, Tea had escaped once, but she certainly wouldn't again. Not without a fight. He'd track/stalk her to the ends of Earth if he had to. He wouldn't stop in his search! He'd work relentlessly-

Beep Beep Beep!

Aw, man. It was his planner. He had an appointment right now. So much for relentless searching.

Yami was in such a hurry that he didn't have time to change.  
Whoever the client was would have to be tolerable, considerate, and above all sympathetic to a fellow man that was having a bad day.

And thus we all know then that Yami was royally screwed.

* * *

However, there seemed to be other persons who had an "appointment" with Dr. Love. And all was definitely not well. Becuase they brought choloroform. For as Yami was walking down the street he felt two neon red gloved hands grab him as he was forced to inhale the nasty chemicals. 

His world went black.

He awoke two hours later in brightly colored area. Clown School.

Clowns had kidnapped Pharaoh Yami.

Yami tried to escape but the evil clowns locked the doors and for the next five years Yami was forced into makeup, a red bulbous nose, and huge shoes as his name changed from Yami to Yogi the Bear (Clown 1: So what's your name? Yami: Yami. Clown1: Y...y..hmmm...Yogi! Perfect! Yami: O.O B-but!) Where he had to endure little 7 year olds tugging his realistic "wig" everyday while he looked out of prison hoping for some means of escape from his nightmare where he was called Yogi every friggin day  
(Yami: it's Yami DAMMIT!  
Clowns: Poor Yogi. He's looking a bit down. Let's sing a song. _'It's a small world after all...'  
_Yami: (hitting head repeatedly on glass door with red Rudolf nose) Please...someone..._just_...shoot me.

Meanwhile during the Yogi torture years Bakura took over the world, made Tea his slave, and Kaiba became the #1 duelist and locked himself up with his plushie BEWD, whom he referred to as his "precious".

This would be horrible if it were true, right?

Good. Happy Belated April Fool's! (sry couldn't resist!) Yes, I know it's stupid. But let me have my moment of stupidity.

Back to Yami being royally screwed.

* * *

**Domino Park (5 minutes after the "garbage incident" and stupid joke)**

"46, 47, 48," Yami muttered to himself as he counted each of the benches along the path. "Ah, 49! Bingo!"

Most passerbys were avoiding him like the plague as soon as they caught whiff of Eau de Garbage perfume. Most then left in quite a hurry shouting desperately to themselves as they crawled away, "Must…escape…Oh no! It got me! (gasp) Go without meeeeee! (collapse)" Yami chose to think in a utopia perspective and hope that there was a burning building nearby. Too bad this was real life.

A tall figure sat gracefully on bench 49 under a sakura tree which cast his face into a shadow. Yami's first impression of the tall man was that he was your typical computer geek. Lanky, malnutritioned, probably pasty-skinned from lack of sunlight. Loser. And the nerd was typing furiously into a high tech laptop with an intensity Yami knew few had when it came to non-female 'metal hunks of junk' as Joey quaintly put it.

Yami groaned; this was going to take a LOT of work.

Yami trudged his way over to the nerd (ignoring the fainted around him) as he noted that the man also wore a tacky white trenchcoat in sunny weather and did not seem to mind a bit that he was scaring his fellow park goers to death.

Example?

"Hey, whatcha doing cutie with a LAPTOP in a PARK?" asked a cheery high school girl who obviously was willing to look past the nerdiness and hope that the man would envy her friends with his awesome six-pack (hey, you could see it under the tight oxford shirt).

"Hnnn," the man grunted in an obvious rejection of the girl's rather large cleavage. Cleavage girl was not taking this ignorance so nicely.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" she cried shrilly as she slammed the laptop's screen down. Big mistake. Suddenly, it seemed as if the world had gone still and hell had indeed frozen over because this man was PISSED.

"Look you whore," he started out politely with teeth clenched. Yami sweatdropped. "NEVER. **EVER**. TOUCH. MY. LAPTOP. AGAIN."

"And why not?" the dim-witted cleavage girl asked instead of apologizing profusely and praying for her soul to be forgiven. A cruel smirk was seen through the shadow cast over his face. It belonged to the devil's, of that Yami was sure as he shuddered. And it looked awfully familiar too…

"_Why_, you stupid girl? Because I am…" Kaiba leaned over and whispered something into the poor girl's ear. As much as Yami strained his ears, he couldn't hear what was being told but whatever it was, it was pretty bad. The girl turned stark white before stuttering, all confidence lost, "B-but y-you wouldn't dare-"

"I would. Bite me Britney."

She was gone in two seconds flat.

(O.O;;;) Yami was starting to think he might have to bring a gun (or his hairgel) for his own protection. Yami would have to proceed with caution…for this was no ordinary computer geek.

"Hello sir, I believe you called earlier today. Call me Dr. Love." Yami introduced himself with a pleasant smile. He offered his hand in the Western gesture of a handshake in the hopes of a bonding moment.

The man didn't take it.

"You're late," he said condescendingly, not bothering to say hello. The tall man ignored the hand, and Yami slowly lowered it, feeling a sense of dread coming on. "And you smell." The man commented in a gruff voice. Yami sniffed himself. Okay, so maybe he smelled just a wee bit smelly but that was NO reason for that contemptuous, familiar smirk that Yami longed to wipe off that pale face.

"Yeah, well I got caught up in traffic," Yami lied, just wanting to get this over with. He was liking his new client less and less.

"Liar. You were talking to your geek squad cheerleader." The man retorted as he wouldn't even have the courtesy of looking Yami in the eyes as he continued typing. Yami was incredulous.

"Tea! But how could you-"

"Tracking device." The man answered simply. Yami noted that he was indeed a man of few words. Yami's eyebrows rose up to his bangs: who the hell had a tracking device? How the hell had he counted all 49 benches?

Yami dearly hoped he was joking.

"I don't joke," the man said as if reading his mind. Yami was starting believe he could.

"Well, let's get started then shall we? As you know I'm Dr. Love-"

"That's a stupid name." Yami fought the urge to growl. Just focus on his money.

TT "AHEM. As I was saying I am Dr. Love and I will help you get the girl of your dreams," Yami said in his rehearsed monologue to new clients. This was usually greeted with a smile or a "Oh, thank you Dr. Love for saving my life! How could I ever repay you!" while kissing his shoes. Or maybe that was in his nice alternate universe dreams where Yami ruled the world and he had droves of blondes as his slaves...A nice dream, no? (Yugilike Conscience: HENTAI.) But _this_ certainly was a nightmare.

Or something like that. Because a shocked Yami heard what no man had heard before. He heard the great pompous geek STUTTER.

"Girl of my dreams? She is not- I'm not- I can't be- She's just so-so DIFFERENT than the others. She's the only girl who hasn't worshipped the sight of me," he stuttered more to himself than to Yami. Oh Ra, Yami thought with a heavy sigh, he had a conceited airhead as his client. He was doomed.

"Ever worshipped you? What are you, a god? I doubt it, sir. Sir, if we're going to begin we need to look at your attitude-" Yami admonished.

"I am no God, I am just a human." He said quietly, almost desperately, Yami noted. But then he caught Dr. Love staring curiously at him. And then a smirk befell his face, and any trace of vulnerability was lost to that cold demeanor. Yami gave a small gulp.

"You really haven't realized who I am have you, Yami Motou, supposed identical long lost brother to Yugi Motou, my greatest rival?" the man asked idly polishing his perfect nails lazily. Yami's eyes bulged at the (lying) information very few knew and this man had just so casually stated.

"A stalker," Yami blurted out, not liking the familiararrogant tone in the man's voice. If he could just place his finger on it…But alas, if only Yami knew then he would've not have had the man sign the legally binding contract he'd brought. The contract that once signed bound Dr. Love and his client together until the mission of love was either completed or had absolutely no hope of being done so. Love was guaranteed after all, and Dr. Love had yet to fail. Dr. Love even started thinking that his day was looking up; maybe the world _wasn't_ against him. Maybe just maybe there was hope.

Then he read what the signature read.

And then Yami decided that the world was officially against him. Hope, tch, what a surreal concept. He could hear the man's cruel laughter ring the still air as it echoed in his head, and Yami had the same reaction he had to most Disney songs. 'Please...Make...It...STOP.' But it wouldn't.

The world was against him. Yami was DOOMED.

Or destined to go insane. Or both. Preferably both.

Because in big, bold practiced handwriting as if ink could mock him read clearly: _Seto Kaiba.

* * *

_

First off, sorry for the lame joke, but April Fool's is only once a year so I had to do _something_! Anyways, although I'm a bit disappointed in the conversation between Yami and Kaiba, trust me, next chapter it WILL get better.  
Let's just say that Yami does some rather unorthodox methods to get Kaiba and his love (just take a wild guess) together...(Kaiba: They're ILLEGAL, you dimwit!) 

Oh, if you like the idea of Yami or Bakura doing odd jobs that will make them go insane please read my other story Help Wanted.

Please review!  
-Starlet36


	3. Occupational Hazards

Eh heh, sorry for the long wait…(angry reviewer mob)  
I just hit a huge writers' block and uh, got sidetracked…(Mob: GET HER!)

Disclaimer: If I _did_ own Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd probably make it a bit more romantic…(angry lawyers: GET HER!) O.O;;; Which is why I don't.

Just as a forewarning, I have no clue where the 'Pretty Pretty Princess Pony' idea came from…As most of the ideas for this chapter just came to me as I wrote (Maybe I shouldn't admit that...XD)

Oh, yes, thank you **theresa, drgn princess, sodapop1kitten, Sakurelle, Dreamistress Jade, Bradybunch4529, The Broken Bow, The Incredible Emo Kid, Pharaoh's Crystals, JewelValentine, xchimera, XXR.I.P.XX, Miss Setsuki, LightAngelSara DarkAngelSage, Chris-Ann Belmont, xXRoseGoddess874Xx, firerosegodes, Nashida, and hakubaikou-chan **for reviewing so far! (I'll personally respond next chapter)

Plz enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Occupational Hazards**

On the corner of Sakura Lane, nestled between a quaint coffee shop, an antique shop, and the odd tattoo parlor ('MOM' 20 percent off!), stood a peach little house, built in a Western style (you know, pointed thatched roof with a Southern porch). On its cute, miniature lawn, a sign read: Studio 7, under which read, Dance Classes for the Youth.

Everything was so, so _cute_. Ugh.

God, it was all so achingly cute here you half-expected a Pretty Pretty Princess Pony to show up…Oh, God there WAS one…Shield your eyes, nooooo!

Tea tucked her Pretty Pretty Princess Pony (limited edition) in her gym bag. It was a gift from her mother (Mom: YOU KEEP IT WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES OR ELSE), who still held this ridiculous concept that she was two and loved Barbies (okay, Ken wasn't so bad looking, but still!), for her New York scholarship. For a moment she thought she heard wails to shield her eyes, but shaking her head at the weird thought, she turned to the matter at hand. Teaching six year olds how to do ballet.

She should've brought the 46-caliber gun Joey had given her (_much_ more useful than the Pony)…just in case, you know.

Tea would never _use_ it, silly! She would simply show those little buggers that she meant business…Shooting off a finger didn't count as murder, right? Who uses those pinkies anyways…

"MISS TEAAAAA!" squealed one particular six-year old, whom Tea had secretly nicknamed the Spawn of Satan. "IT'S TIME TO START CLA-ASSSS!"

Tea winced at the high pitch. "Just a minute, Tina," Studio 7 was home to the only dance studio in Domino. 'No surprise there,' Tea thought ruefully as she felt Tina persistently tug her black leotard. She still heard horror stories about previous dance teachers who had all had mysterious 'accidents' or left Domino, screaming about the horrors of Pretty Pretty Princess Ponies. Still, Tea had disregarded the gossip when she took the job; she loved kids and was incredibly patient (see tutoring Joey for grammar): how bad could adorable, little kids be?

"Miss Tea-"

"…," Now where was her purse…

"MISS TEA!" bellowed the small little girl.

"_What?_" yelled Tea as she responded in six steps: yelling, jumping in the air, hitting the bar pole, whimpering at her new boo boo, ashamed at whimpering at her new boo boo, and clutching her heart in surprise at the bizarre process she had gone through in less than five seconds.

"Oh," said a thoughtful Tina to a K.O.'d Tea. "I forgot."

**TT** _Where was that gun?_

"Sensei, why are you looking at my pinky?"

"Oh, nothing, dear,"

Ignoring Tina for her sanity's sake, she grabbed her purse, looking for the lesson plan she had scribbled for the day on the back of her grocery list (hey, she was new; she didn't have a fancy schmancy equipment!). Reaching inside the outer pocket, she smiled as she found the paper.

But wait- something was missing!

"Sensei, I remembered!"

OMG.

The picture. Of her and Yami. The one that was never meant for eyes other than her. Tea started sweating nervously. 'Just think logically…' her sanity reasoned. 'Where was the last place you saw it?'

I looked at it right before I went up to meet Yami-

"**OH, F-!"** Miss Tea then said a very bad word in her surprised horror that would've had all of her friends scandalized at goody-two-shoes Tea. (Joey still gasped whenever she said 'damn')

If the four-letter mystery is lost on you naive little souls, I'll give you a hint- it rhymed with duck.

"He has it!" Tea voiced her thoughts aloud as she blushed furiously.

"Who has what, sensei?" Tina asked curiously, hearing everything. "And what is f-?" Tea clamped her hand over Tina's mouth as her nosy fellow ballerinas looked at the odd scene.

Crud.

Saying the F word was definitely going to get her fired.

So she proceeded to the step which had saved a Pharaoh from confessing to using hairgel, a CEO from dying of embarrassment regarding a young chestnut-haired lady, and an American leader from impeachment: Denial.

"Uh, you must've misheard Tina, sweetheart," Tea said nervously, blinking a lot. "I said duck!"

"Nuh-uh, you said it with an 'F'," Tina said stubbornly.

Double crud. _Why, oh why, couldn't she have a bunch of gullible morons for students?_

Tea groaned. She was so screwed. Time for plan B: tell the truth.

"Listen, Tina, dear, I have to tell you something," Tea said, putting an arm around the little, evil Spawn of Satan. "That word is a very secret word dating back to ancient err ballerina times. I mean so secret that only the two of us can know of it…NO ONE ELSE. Is that clear, dear…" Sensing mutinous intentions, Tea continued in a sing-song voice, making an offer no six-year old girl could refuse, "I'll give you my Pretty Pretty Princess Pony…Hm?"

Okay, so she stretched the truth just a wee bit. A white lie couldn't harm anyone, could it?

Some like her friend, fashionista Mai Valentine would describe this question as cutely naïve…others (cough)Kaiba(cough) would be rather blunter: "Stupid cheerleader."

"Ohhhhh…I get it." Tina said and if Tea had been paying closer attention she would've seen the Spawn of Satan (SoS) acquire a mischievous glimmer in her innocent blue eyes. But as has been shown, Tea was a bit new in the children department.

"Everyone, start practicing your positions," Tea said as she started out with the simple first position. She patiently corrected a few of her pupils and moved into the next position with a bright smile. Miss Tea was so caught up in her teaching that she didn't hear the door chime.

"Um, Sensei, could I have some help with second position?" asked the adorable, blonde Cynthia, who although tried the hardest, was having the most problems. Tea gladly helped as she resisted the urge to 'awww'. She didn't hear the noise as the richest Mother of her pupils, Tina's mother (surprise, surprise), arrived.

"Snookums, you forgot your snack," said the tall, slender woman, who looked more like a Supermodel than a mother, as she held up a mini cooler that looked big enough to feed a hungry army for days. Tea was about to greet the mother when Cynthia called her once more.

Perhaps if she had been able to reach the mother she might've prevented the catastrophe.

But…probably not.

"Have you learned anything today?" asked Tina's mother to her pink tutu-clad daughter.

"Yes, Mommy,"

…There was a long expectant pause.

"Well, what was it?" said the exasperated mother.

"I can't tell you. Sensei said it was a secret."

"Now, Snookums," Tina's mother said, annoyed and slightly jealous. "Anything you can tell Sensei, you can tell me. You can't keep anything from your Mommy,"

"Um, okay, if it's allowed…" Tina said, noting her mother's flashing, hungry eyes. "She taught me a secret word from ancient ballerina times,"

By the time Tea headed towards the mother and daughter, it was much too late for poor little Tea.

"And what was that word, snookums dear?" asked the curious mother, expecting a big fancy French word, and feeling envy grip her heart at the thought.

Tea's eyes widened as she realized what the little demon was planning, and she launched herself in the air, prepared to tackle the girl.

All of these actions occurred just a second too late.

"F#$K!" joyously said the proud six-year-old.

_Crap._

As Tea hit the wooden floor (missing the target…dammit), she inwardly groaned as she heard a maternal roar of indignation.

"You know Sensei," whispered a sugary voice belonging to none other than the SoS, "Pretty Pretty Princess Ponies are _so_ last season,"

_That little mother-_

* * *

Idiot. 

He should've known.

Dr. Love was mentally berating himself for making such a stupid mistake. Seto Kaiba was easily the most recognizable figure in Domino, making the 50 Sexiest Bachelor list for the fifth year (Hmph…not that he kept up with that or anything), being an astounding height, and the most successful CEO in Japan.

They were even planning on making a movie on his life…if they could ever imitate that maniacal laugh that oozed evilness. Which Yami was having the fortune to hear.

"Hmph, stop laughing Kaiba," he said irritated.

"Mwuhahaha-" Kaiba stopped to replace his villain cackle with a condescending smirk. "Your utter stupidity amuses me, porcupine boy…or should I say Sexiest Bachelor #48"

Yami's eye twitched at the memory. The only people he had beaten were a millionaire Playboy, and- he still winced as he recalled Bachelor #49-

A DOG. That was Bachelor #49. A Chihuahua dog named Tinker, who was just 'oh-so-kawaii that you could just die!'. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just go back to heaven.

_Because you nitwit, you were kicked out, they don't have any Coca-Cola up there, and plus, you have some unfinished business involving-_

Damn the little voices in your head. They could get really opinionated.

"Hey, at least I beat a Playboy millionaire," said Yami both to a smirking Kaiba and his sore ego.

"Who was once formerly a woman,"

Damn them all.

"AHEM, back to the matter at hand, Kaiba," growled Dr. Love, trying to ignore the sniggers of Sexiest Bachelor #1 that year, Seto Kaiba. "What do you know about this girl?"

And that shut Kaiba up.

Literally.

"Hellooo," Yami said, waving a hand in front of Kaiba's face, "I was asking you a question…(sigh) Let me make this easier then: What are the girl's interests?"

"Hn," Kaiba grunted. Yami sighed, hating the contract and above all, hating Kaiba.

"Where does the girl work?"

"Pastry shop and other odd jobs," Seto Kaiba said shortly. They were getting somewhere!

"Which pastry shop?"

"Hn," That somewhere was nowhere. By now, Yami had translated 'Hn' to mean 'I don't know but I'm too macho to admit that!' or 'I don't know because your all-powerful manliness is making me speechless with envy, oh Great, Yami-sama!'

Yami liked the latter.

"Now, Kaiba-boy," Kaiba looked ready to quietly murder Yami at the mention of that twisted man's pet name for him. "Do you even like her, Seto?" Dr. Love asked Kaiba with crimson eyes, contemplating the man. He actually looked like a noble Pharaoh once more!

There was a long, thoughtful pause. "…No,"

"THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH HER?" yelled Yami, losing his Pharaoh-ness, as he childishly pulled on his lustrous golden bangs, wondering why-oh-why was he stuck with this stoic jerk, and how the hell did he become #1 Sexiest Bachelor?

Kaiba acquired a very sexy smirk as he looked down upon the smaller man. "Because she's different," he said simply in his irresistible, husky voice. Two young teenage girls literally fainted at the sound while an irritated Yami (why did no girl faint over HIM?) pretended that they had had a heat stroke.

_Heat stroke? Sureeeee..._

"Shut up!" Dr. Love said to himself.

Then the great Seto delicately raised an eyebrow at a fuming Dr. Love, "Stop being so loud and nosy," he said as he calmly dropped the laptop on to Yami's head from a 7 foot height. Ow.

**Thump.**

"Dammit, Kaiba, that hurts! It's my JOB to be nosy!" Yami cried out in frustration as he massaged his sore head (he had a boo boo!) while Kaiba took the laptop back with an amused leer, "Do you even know her name?" Dr. Love asked crossly.

Was it just him or did Kaiba's eyes soften for a nanosecond? "Of course, you screechy twit. It's Serenity," he said quietly, before flashing his piercing azure eyes upon Yami, "And don't curse at me, porcupine boy," He meant it as a threat with the laptop looming overhead, but Yami wasn't paying attention.

Dr. Love paled; not Serenity. He dearly hoped it was not _that_ Serenity.

"Please, don't tell me you mean Serenity Wheeler,"

"Of course, I meant the mutt's sister,"

Yami then said a very bad word.

"Wash your mouth," Kaiba said coldly, as he deftly swatted Yami's head with the heavy laptop case once more, "We're in public,"

"Kaiba, I don't think you understand the problem," Dr. Love said seriously as he got down to business, "There have only been two times when I have had to enact Article 8 of our contract if the relationship is 'deemed impossible or inappropriate'…One of them involved Serenity with Tristan and Duke. I knew they were 'incompatible': they didn't share the same interests (K: I know what that means, moron!) and that it was going to be one-sided, so I didn't help them," Yami said hurriedly, remembering the real reason he hadn't set Duke and Tristan, who were prepared to pay huge amounts of money, or even himself (Serenity wasn't a bad-looking girl!).

One word. Joey.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"I know where you live, Yami..."Joey whispered dangerously, once he heard the news of his new potential clients, "And I know how to use a gun,"_

_Gulp._

_-Next Day-_

"_Heh heh, I'm sorry guys, I can't help," Yami said as he pointed out Article 8._

_Both young men looked at each other and showered Yami with tons of money._

"_On second thought-"Bam! He felt a warning shot near his shoe._

_"No can do, boys! Gotta run! (bam!) Don't hurt me, please! Your sister is NOT hot, so there!" Yami lied, running. Once he got out of the supposed shooting range, he whispered to himself as he saw a chesnut-haired, lithe woman jog by, "She is pretty hot though in those running shorts,"_

_**BAM!** That time it hit the shoe. _

_

* * *

_Yami glanced at his shoe, ruefully, 'That was a good shoe too…' "We-ell, to put it simply Joey is overprotective of his little sister, especially when it comes to guys," Yami, said making the biggest understatement of the year, only rivaled by Janet Jackson's situation being labeled as a mere 'wardrobe malfunction'. 

"So?" said Kaiba, unperturbed. "I can happily meet any little obstacles the mutt might put up,"

Yeah, I want to hear that when Joey starts shooting at _your_ shoe.

Yami sighed at Kaiba's I'm-going-to-hit-you-with-my-laptop-_repeatedly_-unless-you-give-full-compliance expression; Seto Kaiba was one stubborn a- "Fine, you want her that bad, I'm all for it," he said before muttering, "Don't come crying to me if he starts shooting at you," He gave Kaiba the address, and suddenly switched to drill sergeant mode as he realized that _he_ was in control…_NOT_ Kaiba. Tee hee. Time to have fun!

"Okay, boy! Since the brother factor is not allowing open investigation, we must infiltrate the home base incognito despite said factor to find out more about the kitten." Yami paused, "You know how to dodge a bullet, boy?"

"First of all, do not call me boy (Pegasus…shudder), second, lose the lame accent, and third, how does dodging bullets pertain to the-"

"Good, good." Yami answered, interrupting, not listening to Kaiba at all, "I expect you at the home base in 0900 hours when brother factor meets his girlfriend while we foray the kitten's base while she's occupied at work-"

"Who is the kitten?" asked Kaiba suddenly, although he already knew the answer. He just wanted to tick Dr. Love off. And he succeeded.

"Serenity, duh." Yami said in his normal, deep sexy voice. (Did anyone faint? Noooo…)

"As in a sex kitten?" Seto, who Dr. Love personally thought was devoid of hormones, asked quite lightly as if inquiring about a new television set. At the word 'sex', Dr. Love choked on air, feeling his heart give out for a second.

_Call the press! Extra, Extra! Kaiba just said the word 'sex'! _

"Um, well, it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing," Yami sputtered, uncomfortable. He had thought that Serenity had looked like a sexy kitten with her alluring hazel-green eyes, but that was before he nearly got his toe blasted off. 'SHE IS NOT HOT!' Yami thought loudly, while glancing nervously around at his surroundings. No Joey. Phew.

"No, this won't do at all," Kaiba said, oblivious (or probably secretly joyous) of Yami's reddening face, "Sex kitten just doesn't suit Serenity. A squirrel will be her code name,"

"A squirrel?" asked a confused Dr. Love, while he confirmed the fact that Kaiba did not, in fact, possess hormones._ What's sexy about a squirrel?_ "Why, a squirrel?"

Kaiba's amused smirk grew wider as he leaned down, "Oh, I'm sorry you can't hear from up hear, shorty." He said, not sorry at all, "I guess you could say it's an inside joke," he continued once more in his husky voice, remembering the incident that had started all of this. (Another girl swooned at the sound…hmph)

Then Kaiba remembered one important detail, "Since, I'm assuming that Wheeler and the Wheelerette do not know of your cute little 'infiltration', of which, the real term is called trespassing," Kaiba commented softly before continuing vehemently, "And trespassing, might I remind you, is illegal, you idiotic buffoon!"

"Answer this, Kaiba…" Dr. Love said, seeming to ignore the question, "I know we're not exactly close so why'd you come to me instead of using your technology to get to Serenity?" Dr. Love said quietly, his garnet red eyes unreadable.

"That is completely irrelevant-!"

"Answer that, and you'll see why I help out clueless people like you at my own risk," Yami said and then as an afterthought, "And don't you dare say Mokuba made you,"

Kaiba couldn't respond to the question; he was lost in thought for the answer he'd been wondering all day. Why did he come? Besides Mokuba's irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

He thought of her small smile as her eyes gave off an innocent sparkle of their own. So different from the rabid fangirls, who treated him like a priceless thoroughbred gone up for auction (a strand of his hair had gone up for $1,500 recently)

And then he knew.

No, no technology could ever figure her out. She wasn't a program. She wasn't a rabid fangirl (Thank GOD). She was a woman.

And to solve a woman he knew he needed, well, a woman…_Or_, as Kaiba smirked, the closest thing to one. All of these thoughts culminated to Kaiba saying with a demonic smile, "Because you're girly."

WHA-?

How did that answer the-

He was NOT-

_Yes, you are, you preen in the mirror for hours before a date and- _

"Suck it, you," Yami howled, in what regrettably was, a high-pitched, feminine voice. This just really wasn't his day…

"See you at nine, you girly man," Kaiba said eerily cheerily (that rhymes! Yay.), as he waved goodbye to the confused man who didn't know how to react to that comment other than sputter, real mature, "Well, you have a huge ass!"

"Oh, really," Kaiba said huskily,"Is that supposed to be an insult?" He winked to a crowd of ladies walking by the park and all of them fainted in one 'OMG! Butt is so perfect…' second. Already pulling out his cell phone for his next office meeting, he waved curtly once more and-

DID KAIBA JUST SLAP HIS ASS AND WINK AT HIM?

Oh, Ra…Yami was dizzy at the scarring image. He could practically feel that man smirking amusedly at him while he cackled in his limo!

Yami walked quickly out of the park, muttering about how he wasn't paid enough for this job, as a pair of beautiful ladies approached. Hmph…perfect ass his ass! If Kaiba could get hordes of girls to faint…then so could he…_with ease._

_I'd watch what you say, Mr.-High-and-Mighty…_

Yami growled at his conscience and then as the ladies were nearly upon him, he gave them both a flirtatious wink with his sexiest smirk as he even bent to 'tie his shoe laces' so they get a good glimpse of his heiny. Beat that, Money-bags…

One of the girls fainted dead away at the sight.

Yes! His hotness prevailed!

"OMG, somebody please help!" the hot friend said, "I think she's having a heat stroke,"

Damn the world to hell.

_

* * *

_Err…do you like? Sorry, I couldn't fit the Operation Infiltrate-the-Squirrel, but it'll be next chapter, I swear! 

I really hope I didn't make the characters too OOC…Kaiba cackling? Joey trigger-happy? Yami a fool…nonetheless a hot one? Tea thinking scandalous thoughts? Is this okay?

Yami: Maybe you should stop asking questions and let them decide…  
**Me**: Suck it, you!  
Yami: What does that even mean?  
**Me**: I don't know exactly…but it's bad, I tell you!  
Yami: -.-U Just help me find Tea when you get your sanity back, 'kay?

And that was totally pointless and irrelevant…but I couldn't resist!

Please review! It doesn't have to be long (although I love reading long ones)!

Starlet36 :D


End file.
